Printing systems are, in general terms, devices that modify a substrate as to incorporate an image. Printing systems may operate to spray a print fluid including pigment particles over a surface over print medium to be printed. Some print fluids may further include additional particles that can be polymerized to support the adhesion of the pigment particles to the surface.
The polymerization of the additional particles may be performed by the exposure to an external energy source. This polymerization occurs in a curing device within the printing system.